Always
by Katherine997
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, her name was Katherine Pierce. She's the Evil Queen's daughter, but she didn't knew. She's a good and kind person and she even meet the love of her life, Killian Jones ...
1. 1-1 Pilot

**In the Enchanted Forest, her name was Katherine Pierce. She's the Evil Queen's daughter, but she didn't knew. She's a good and kind person and she even meet the love of her life, Killian Jones.**

 **After the curse came, her name was Elena Swan. She was orphan and she was saved by Emma Swan, who took her in. They became best friends, sisters. More like mother and daughter. Family.**

 **When a 10 years old boy named Henry came to them and say that he's Emma's son, he took them to a place called, Storybrooke. Elena began to discover new things she didn't know about. And about her real mother.**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I called as I turned on the lights in the apartment, surprising my friend for her 28 birthday.

Emma jumped, placing her hand on her chest, "Eli!"

I giggled and she smiled, shaking her head. I grabbed the birthday cake I bought and hold it toward her as she walked closer. "Happy Birthday," I repeated with a smile.

She looked at it in shock and smiled softly at me, "Elena, you didn't need to buy a cake for me." I shrugged and she smiled. "Thank you."

I smiled, "Make a wish, blow off the candles and open your present."

"You bought me a present?" Emma asked and I nodded. "You didn't had to."

"I know. But, I wanted," I said and she smiled softly. "Now come on, Em."

She chuckled, closing her eyes and then blow the candles off. I smiled as I put the cake on the table before pulling out the present. I hold it out to her, "Here."

She opened it and it was the beautiful necklace we seen a few days ago. She looked at me, shock. "No way," She gasped, "Why -"

"It's nothing," I cut her off, "Happy Birthday."

She smiled and she pulled me to a tightly hug, "Thank you." Jus then, the doorbell rang and we broke the hug. "Did you expecting someone?"

I shook my head and went to the door. I opened it and saw a little boy, probably 10 years old, standing in the hallway. "Um . . . Hey," I said.

He tilted his head, "Are you Emma Swan?"

"No," I answered, "Um, hold it. Em!"

"Yeah?" Emma asked as she walked toward me.

"It's for you," I told her.

She stood beside me, looking down at the boy, "Uh . . . Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" He repeated.

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry," He answered. "I'm your son."

I frowned and looked at Emma to see she was staring at the boy in shock. I didn't knew Emma had a son.

Henry slip under my arm and walked into the apartment. "Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son!" Emma said and followed him. I closed the door and followed them. "Where are your parents?"

Henry looked at Emma, "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" I noticed Emma's eyes grew wide. Was he really her kid? "That was me."

"Give me a minute . . . Us," Emma said and she grabbed my arm, pulling me with her to the bathroom. Emma closed the door and had her back against the door, taking a deep breath.

"Emma, what's going on here?" I whispered.

She looked at me with a sorry look and opened her mouth to say something. "Hey, do you have any juice?" Henry called. "Never mind, found some."

Emma looked at me, "I'm sorry I didn't told you about him. I promise I will explain everything."

I frowned and opened my mouth but didn't say anything. I sighed and nodded. Emma and I got out of the bathroom to see Henry drinking juice. He put down the juice as he looked at us, "You know, we should probably get going."

"Going where?" Emma asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I want you to come home with me," Henry replied. "Both of you."

I looked at him shook and looked at Emma to see she was shocked too. "Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops," She said as she walked towards the phone.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me," Henry said.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," She said, putting down the phone.

"Yep," He said.

"You're not gonna do that," I said.

"Try me," He challenged as he looked at me.

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a 'superpower.' I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are," Emma told him and started to dial the number.

"Wait," He said and she stopped. "Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

"Where's home?" I asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine," He replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "Storybrooke? Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm," He hummed, nodding.

Emma sighed, "Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

... ...

Emma was driving in her car with me on the passenger seat and Henry was at the back seat. The driving was silent, until Henry broke it, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip," Emma told him. "We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" He asked.

Emma sighed, "Quit complaining, kid. Remember - I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"You know I have a name?" Henry told her. "It's Henry."

I sighed and I looked at the front mirror to see him opening a book. "What's that?"

Henry looked from the book to me, smiling a little, "I'm not sure you and Emma are ready."

I frowned, "For what? Fairy tales book?"

"They're not fairy tales," He said. "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did," Emma agreed sarcastically.

Henry looked at Emma, "Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

I sighed, shaking my head, "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true," He said. "You and Emma should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Because you both in this book," He replied.

Emma and I exchanged a look before she looked back at the road. "Oh, kid," She said, shaking her head. "You've got problems."

"Yep," He agreed and looked back at his book. "And you're going to fix them."

... ...

It was raining when we finally got to the place called Storybrooke, which for my surprise, was real. The rain finally stopped as we drove downtown. "Okay, kid," Emma told Henry. "How about an address?"

"Forty-four Not Telling You street," Henry said.

Emma stopped the car in the middle of the road. She climbed out and slammed the door. Henry and I climbed out as well and Emma sighed.

"Um, look, it's been a long night and it's almost . . ." I said as I looked up at the clock tower, "8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Henry said as he stood next to me. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse," He told us. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here," Emma said.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped," He said.

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" She asked.

"It's true!" He insisted.

"Okay, then why doesn't everybody just leave?" I asked.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen," He replied.

"Henry!" Someone called out. We looked over and saw a man with a dog approaching us, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry said and pat the dog.

The man, Archie looked between me and Emma. "Hey, who are you?"

"We just trying to give him a ride home," Emma said.

"She's my Mom," Henry said, pointing at Emma and then he pointed at me, "And she's her friend."

"Oh. I see," Archie said.

"Um, do you know where he lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Archie replied. "Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

Emma and I looked down at Henry and see he was looking down at the ground. "You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma asked.

"Uh, maybe," Henry said.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry?" Archie asked. "Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Henry said. "I went on a field trip."

Archie got down on his knees in front of Henry, "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Oookay," Emma said. "Well, we really should be getting him home."

Archie got up, "Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh." He looked down at Henry, "You be good, Henry." He gave us one last smile before turning around and walking away with his dog.

I turned back to Henry, "So that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy," He said.

"Whoa, I didn't say that. Just . . ." I trailed off. shrugging. "He doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help," Henry said. "Because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma asked.

"None of them do," Henry told us before heading to the other side of the car. "They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient," Emma said and we headed to open our sides of the doors, "Alright, we'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket," Henry replied and opened his door.

I smirked, speaking sarcastically, "Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit."

Henry gave me a weird look, "I'm not Pinocchio."

"'Course you're not," Emma said before we climbed in. "Because that would be ridiculous." I chuckled and Emma smiled as she started the car, driving off to the Mayor's house.

After a few minutes, we reached to a large, white house and climbed out. "Okay," I said and noticed Henry was looking a little sad.

The three of us headed through the gate, and up the walkway. "Please don't take me back there," Henry begged.

"I have to," Emma told him. "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents," Henry told us. "Just a Mom and she's Evil."

The three of us stopped, and Emma and I looked down at him. "Evil?" I repeated. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is," Henry said. "She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid . . ." Emma started and she got down on her knees in front of him, "I'm sure that's not true."

Then, the door of the house opened and a woman walked out, "Henry?" She rushed over. "Henry! Henry . . ." She hugged Henry and then let go, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real Mom!" Henry said and then ran into the house.

The woman looked at Emma, "Y-You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi . . ." Emma said. I looked away, biting my lower lip, _awkward._

"I'll just go . . . Check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," A man said from the doorway and he walked inside.

The woman looked at me and slightly frowned, "Do I know you?"

I shook my head, "No."

She took a small deep breath and smiled softly, looking between me and Emma, "How would you two like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked with a little smile.

I looked between them, _this would be 'good'._

The woman, who told us her name was Regina, lead us into the house. She went to get us glasses and came back. She handed me a glass of Orange, "There you go."

I smiled, "Thank you."

She smiled at me before pouring in the two other glasses some cider for Emma and herself.

"How did he find me?" Emma asked about Henry.

"No idea," Regina answered. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," Emma said.

"And the father?" Regina asked, walking toward Emma with the two glasses.

"There was one," Emma said.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked.

"Nope," Emma answered. "He doesn't even know."

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked, handing her the drink.

"Absolutely not," Emma said and she gave a small nod.

The man walked downstairs, "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said. The Sheriff nodded before he opened the door, leaving.

"Um, Elena. Regina and I are going to talk there," Emma told me, pointing at a different room.

"Okay, I'll stay here, let you two talk," I said.

Emma nodded, "Okay."

"You can look around," Regina told me with a soft smile.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Emma put her hand on my shoulder before following Regina. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life," Regina said. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens," Emma said and Regina closed the door.


	2. 1-2 Have Hope

I waited patiently for Emma and Regina to finish talking, and surprisingly, it didn't take so long. The door opened and the two of them walked out. Emma looked at me, "Okay, kiddo, let's go."

"Yeah," I said, and we both followed Regina to the front door.

She opened the door for us and stepped a side. "Good night."

"Night," Emma told her.

"Good night," I told her with a smile and followed Emma out.

Emma and I walked down the walkway to Emma's car as Regina closed the door. "You know it's weird," I suddenly told her.

"What is?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But when she asked me before if she knows me, I kinda felt the same."

"Huh," Emma said, glancing back to the house only to stop.

"What?" I asked her as I stopped beside her, and followed her gaze to the second story window. Henry was there, looking at us for a moment before he closed the curtain, and turned off the light.

"Come on," Emma told me as she put her hand on my shoulder and we both started to walk back to the car. We climbed in and Emma drove us off.

I sighed, "So, what did you and Regain talked about?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Nothing, don't worry."

I nodded slowly, and looked down, "You know, you could have told me about him."

Emma singed sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't told you. It's just . . . I didn't thought I'll see him."

"I thought we don't have secrets between us," I said, hurt.

Emma looked at me, "We don't. I'm really sorry. I know I should have tell you, 'cause you a family. My family."

I looked at the front mirror as she looked back at the road, and spotted Henry's book on the back seat. "Looks like Henry forgot his book," I said.

Emma looked at the front mirror and smirked slightly, "Sneaky bastard."

I let out a chuckle and looked at the road. I gasped when I saw a white wolf in front of the car. "EMMA!" I yelled.

Emma gasped as she swerved to avoid it and ended up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign right before everything went black.

 _ **Enchanted Forest**  
_ "Katherine, please slow down," I heard my maid's voice, Rosemary, as I run and she after me.

I giggled but didn't stop, "Come on, Rose. I want to see the ships."

I heard her laugh and I stopped to look back at her. I smiled when she approached to me. "You're very quick, dear," She said and I giggled. I loved my maid Rosemary, she was very nice and she took care of me from the day I was born.

I started to ran again and I heard Rose calling my name. I looked back at her before I bumped into someone. I looked back and saw it was a very good looking ma.

"Pardon me," He said, giving me a handsome smile.

I looked into his blue eyes and couldn't stop. "Um . . . I-I'm sorry," I told him. "I wasn't looking -"

"It's alright," He told me, giving me another smile. I smiled back before I felt someone grabbing gently my arm and I looked over to see it was Rose.

"My apologies," She said to the handsome man.

"It's alright," The man said, not taking his eyes away from me.

"Captain!" He looked away to the man that was calling.

He sighed and looked back at me, "I mast go now. But, I hope we'll meet again soon."

I smiled, "Me too."

He smiled before walking away. "He's a pirate," Rose told me once the man wasn't around.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her once I lost a sight of him.

"He's a pirate," Rose repeated. "It's Killian Jones."

I remembered what she meant. Killian Jones; The captain of the Jolly Roger. The pirates ship.

"You can't see him again," Rose said.

"But . . ." I trailed off.

"I'm begging you, Katherine," Rose told me. "He's dangerous."

I nodded slowly and she gave me a soft smile. She took my hand and pulled me with her back. I took one last glimpse back and my eyes meet with the Captain's.

 ** _Storybrooke_**  
" _Elena_. _Eli, wake up._ "

I started to wake up and let out a small groan. I opened my eyes to see Emma in front of me. I frowned as I slowly sat up with her helping me. I looked around to realize we both were behind bars.

"What the . . ." I trailed off.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Are we . . . Are we in jail?"

"Yep," She answered, sighing.

There was another prisoner there behind another bars, whistling, "What are you lookin' at, sister?"

"Hey, Leroy! Manners," An old man scolded him. "We have a guests." He looked at Emma, "So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off," Emma said.

"Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em," Leroy said.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be," The old man said.

"Well cry me a river," Leroy said sarcastically.

"No need to be so rude," I muttered.

The Sheriff entered the room and unlocked Leroy's cell, "Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

Leroy stepped out, and smiled sarcastically. He dropped the fake smile and left. "Seriously?" Emma asked.

The Sheriff walked over to our cell, "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought."

"She wasn't drunk," I told him. "There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf. Right," The Sheriff said sarcastically.

"Graham!" Regina's voice was heard. "Henry's run away again. We have to . . ." She walked in and saw me and Emma. "What are they doing here?" She walked closer, "Do you two know where he is?"

"Well, honey, we haven't seen him since we dropped him at your house," Emma told her. "And, we have a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina said.

"Did you try his friends?" I suggested.

"He doesn't really have any, he's kind of a loner," Regina replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Every kid has friends," Emma told her. "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" Regina asked.

"Finding people is what I do," Emma told her. "Here's an idea. How about you guys let us out and I'll help you find him."

I looked down as I smiled, shaking my head. Regina sighed and looked at Graham, "Let them out."

After Emma and I got out, the both of us, along with Regina and Graham went back to Regina's house. We went to Henry's room, Emma was searching through his computer, "Smart kid - cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use . . ."

"I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques," Graham told her. "Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary," Emma said. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." The screen showed as a website. "Huh. His receipt for a website - . It's expensive. He has a credit card?"

"He's ten," Regina pointed out.

"He probably took from you or someone else," I told her.

"Yep," Emma agreed. "Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard . . ."

"Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" I asked.

"Henry's teacher," Regina replied, annoyed.

Emma, Regina and I went to Henry's school without Graham. The bell in the school rang and kids were getting out of the classes. Emma and I followed Regina to one of the classes. A teacher with short black hair turning to Regina, "Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my son?" Regina asked.

"Henry?" The teacher, who I think was Mary Margaret, asked. "I assumed he was home sick with you."

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asked, pointing at Emma.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"I'm his . . ." Emma trailed off. "I'm his . . ."

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina said coldly.

I glared behind Regina, I didn't like that woman. I watched as Mary Margaret looked through her wallet. "You don't know anything about this do you?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret replied, noticing that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy, I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped.

"Just some old stories I gave him," Mary Margaret replied. "As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time," Regina said. She turned to leave, and knocking over a stack of books. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." I rolled me eyes as she left. Emma and I turned to help Mary Margaret with the books.

"We sorry to bother you," I told Mary Margaret.

"No it's okay," She said. "I hear this is partially my fault."

"How's the book supposed to help?" Emma asked as we stood up.

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked as she put the books on a table. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hardass," Emma said as we walked out of the class. I smirked and she smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's more than her," Mary Margaret replied. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face 'why would anyone give me away?'" Emma's face fell and Mary Margaret realized what she said. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

Emma gave her a small nod, "It's okay."

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing," Mary Margaret said.

"You know where he is, don't you?" I asked.

"You might want to check his castle," She replied with a small smile. Emma and I exchanged a confused look.


	3. 2-1 The Thing You Love Most

I let Emma to talk with Henry alone, so I was walking around the town. I walked into a antique store and looked around at the stuff. "Can I help you?" I heard a man's voice behind me. I turned around to face him and he looked at me shocked.

"Um . . . I was just looking around," I said.

He smiled, "You're new here, aren't you?" I nodded slowly. "I'm Mr. Gold. And you?"

"Elena," I replied, "I came here with my friend."

"Well, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's okay. Just looking around."

"When did you get to town?" He asked suddenly. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, last night," I replied.

"Are you visiting family here?" He asked.

"Um . . ." I trailed off, wondering if I should say anything else to this man about my life. I didn't knew why, but I felt like he was a nice man.

He must of seeing my hesitation, "You must feel uncomfortable talking about your personal life with someone you just met."

I nodded a little, "Yeah." My phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Emma calling me. "Um, sorry I need to answer it."

"Of course," Mr. Gold said.

I gave him a small smile before answering the call, "Hello?"

" _Hey, kiddo, where are you?_ " Emma asked.

"I'm at an antique store," I replied.

" _I'm in a place call 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast'_ ," She said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said, "Bye."

" _See you,_ " She said before we hung up.

I looked at Mr. Gold, "I need to go."

He nodded, "But before you'll go, I went you to have something."

I frowned as he walked away for a moment.

He came back with a beautiful necklace in his hand, "There you go," He said as he handed it to me.

"It's beautiful," I said, "How much?"

He smiled, "For you? No charge."

I smiled and tilted my head, "You kidding me?" He shook his head. "Wow, thank you."

"You're welcome," He said, "Free to stop by anytime."

I smiled, "Good night."

"Good night," He said. I turned around and left the shop as I put the necklace around my neck.

It didn't took me long to get to the 'Granny's Bed and Breakfast' and the nice old lady, call, Granny, told me where's the room me and Emma were staying in. I opened the lock and walked in the room. "Hey."

"Hey, kid," Emma said.

I sat on her bed, "So, I got a gift."

"Really now. Already?" She asked.

"Yep. A nice man name Mr. Gold gave me," I said with a smile.

"Mr. Gold?" She asked.

"Did you meet him?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's weird," Emma said.

I chuckled, "He is, but he was really nice."

Emma and I talked for a while until we decided it was time to go to sleep.

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

It was two days since I meet the Captain, Killian Jones. I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I hope he was thinking about me as well. Now, I was walking through my garden at the backyard of my house.

"What are you dreaming about, dearie," A voice behind me said, making me slightly to jump. I turned around and saw non other then one of my close friends, Rumplestiltskin, grinning.

"Rumple. You startled me," I said, making a face.

He chuckled, "Surprise!"

I giggled and we started to walk together. "How is your son?" I asked.

"Wonderful," He replied, smiling as always.

I smiled but it slightly fell, "And your wife?"

"Same as always," He replied.

I never meet Rumplestiltskin's family but he told me about them. His boy; Baelfire, or he more calls him; Bae. And his wife; Milah.

We stopped and faced each other. "So, what do I own the pleasure today?" I asked.

He grinned, "It's the time to teach you."

I frowned, "Teach me what?"

He pointed at me, "Magic."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"My dearie, you have an extraordinary powers. You a very powerful. Even more than me," He said, grinning.

I chuckled. "I think this time you are wrong."

"No, no, no, no. I never wrong. You know that," He said, grinning and I frowned. "Perhaps we will examine it? Your powers."

...

 ** _Storybrooke_**

Emma was still a sleep when I woke up. I was looking through the window at the town before looking down at the necklace that around my neck. I felt weird wearing it, it felt - like I had it before, but I don't remember having something like that in my life.

I looked up at Emma's bed when I heard her waking up. I smirked, "You know, it's always the other way around in the morning."

She scoffed, closing her eyes again, "Well, you all happy and sarcastic."

I mocked a gasp, "Sarcastic? Me? Never."

She chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep in nights."

I tilted my head, "It does, doesn't it?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and got up with her pillow. She walked over as she threw the pillow at me, "Shut up."

I giggled and she smirked.

 ** _The Enchanted Forest_**

"You see?" Rumplestiltskin said with a grin and I smiled.

"Katherine," I heard my father calling me.

I looked back at my friend, "I need to go. I'll see you soon," I said with a smile.

He smiled, "Of course, child." And with that he disappeared.

I turned to see my father walking over with a smile. "Hello, father," I said with a smile.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course," I said with a smile and he chuckled as I linked my arm with his.

We walked around the town. "Do you miss mother?" I spoke suddenly.

"Yes. Everyday," He replied.

My mother was sick and then after a while, she passed away. That was five years ago. And now, it was just me, my father and our maid, Rosemary.

I put my hand on my necklace, feeling the blue dark stone around it, sighing sadly.

 ** _Storybrooke_**

There was a knock on the door and Emma answered it, "Regina." I walked over and saw Regina was holding a basket of apples.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl," Regina said, looking down at the basket. "And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She handed me and Emma two apples.

"Thanks," I said, frowning.

"I'm sure you two will enjoy them on your drive home," She said and hold out the basket.

"Actually, we going to stay for a while," Emma said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him," Regina said.

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more," Emma said.

"Since when were apples a threat?" Regina asked.

"I can read between the lines," Emma said.

"We just want to make sure Henry's okay," I added.

"He's fine, dear," Regina replied, "Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning.

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control," Regina replied and then looked at Emma. "Take my advice, Ms. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," Emma said.

"It's time for you two to go," Regina said.

"Or what?" I challenged.

"Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan," She said and I raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

She was about to leave but stopped when she looked at my neck. "Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing at my necklace with slightly wide eyes. I frowned and touched it, "Mr. Gold."

She looked at me with shook when I said that and after a moment she left. Emma and I exchanged looks and then Emma closed the door and we both sat back to eat.

"Wow, talk about weird," Emma said and I nodded.

 **Third Person's POV**

Regina walked into Mr. Gold shop, furious. "Sorry, but we're closed," Mr. Gold said.

"I don't care!" Regina snapped.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Elena," Regina started.

"Now, what a child did to you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Who is she?" Regina asked.

Mr. Gold frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Who is she?" Regina repeated angrily, "Why did you gave her _that_ necklace?"

"Oh," Mr. Gold said calmly, " _That_ necklace."

"Yes!" Regina snapped.

"Well, I thought she will like it," Mr. Gold said.

"You know for who that necklace is for," Regina said.

"Oh, yes. You daughter . . . Who dead," Mr. Gold stated.

"How did you get that?" Regina asked.

Mr. Gold shrugged, "It's a mystery," He said but Regina didn't buy it.

"Who gave it to you?" She asked.

"Your daughter isn't going to wear that, is she? I don't see why can't Elena wear it," He said. "You need something else?"

"Her name," Regina said, fighting her tears. "What was her name?"

Mr. Gold didn't knew if he should tell her but he did, "Katherine. Katherine Pierce."


End file.
